Coração de Titânio
by Lucy Q. Caboosey
Summary: Belatriz prometeu que nunca iria amar alguém. Mas, como Sirius disse, "Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas".


**Título:** Coração de Titânio.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Sirius/Bela.

**Autora:** Lucy Q.

**Descrição:** Belatriz prometeu que nunca iria amar alguém. Mas, como Sirius disse, "Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas".

**Disclaimer: **Não é como se algo aqui, além do contexto da história e o modo de descrever, me pertencesse.

**OBS:** Eu já postei essa história aqui anteriormente em uma outra conta minha. A apaguei e estou postando-a novamente, só que aqui. Portanto, se você já a leu antes, saiba que não é plágio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Era mais um verão entediante na casa dos Black.

Sem o Tiago. Sem o Remo. (Claro, Régulos não contava.) Eram somente... os Black.

Nada de garotas também. Só as suas primas.

Narcisa, Andrômeda e... _Belatriz_.

Aquela garota era um saco. Prepotente, pretensiosa, orgulhosa... Mas certamente era uma diversão para ele nesses dias entediantes. Belatriz preenchia o seu tempo. Garantia uma boa briga –_ diversão_, no vocabulário de Sirius – e o tirava dessa monotonia entediante.

Os olhos negros dela capturavam a sua atenção com aquele brilho quase enlouquecido. A boca dela sempre disparando frases cortantes e sarcásticas... Sim, aquilo era bem divertido.

Até hoje, ela nunca havia tentado bater nele. Mas, bem, ele estava afim de um pouco mais de diversão que o normal.

Esse era o plano: ele infernizaria Belatriz até que ela partisse para cima dele. Talvez ela só usasse a força, e então ele apenas desviaria. Mas, talvez, ela usasse a sua varinha. Hm... Daí ele seria obrigado a revidar. E então... é, diversão.

A casa estava vazia, o que era uma boa coisa. Seu pai e seu tio tinham saído, cada um para um lugar diferente, com o propósito de visitar alguns amigos que viriam ao baile que ocorreria à noite. Sua mãe e sua tia com certeza foram fazer compras – não era como se elas se sentissem satisfeitas com outra coisa, na verdade.

Sobravam suas primas e seu irmão. Ninguém que interferiria na sua decisão.

Como se o destino estivesse a favor dele, Belatriz desceu as escadas rumo ao jardim com um livro nas mãos. Ela passou por ele sem ao menos olhar para o lado. Sirius não merecia a sua atenção. Ele era um Black, um sangue puro, e renegava sua linhagem por sangues ruins. Ele não merecia algo mais que indiferença.

E Belatriz Black era a rainha da indiferença.

Sem se abater pelo desprezo da prima, Sirius a seguiu para fora da casa. Ela ainda fingia que não ouvia os passos escandalosos – porque ele queria que soassem assim – dele bem atrás. E foi assim que ela sentou em baixo de uma árvore, ajeitando-se em uma posição confortável para que pudesse começar a sua leitura.

Pigarreou e abriu o livro de poções bem a sua frente, seus olhos se movendo rapidamente pelas letras, juntando-as em palavras.

Sirius simplesmente ficou ali, olhando-a.

O cenho dela permanecia franzido, como se tentasse entender o que o livro dizia. Mas é claro que, sendo ela Belatriz, não havia dificuldade alguma em compreendê-lo. Talvez o cenho franzido sempre estivesse ali, só mais evidente hoje porque estudava suas feições. Afinal, não era como se ele gostasse de olhar para a sua prima. A falta de interesse era grande quando se tratava dela.

Ele olhou para ela e começou a falar. "Sabe, Bela, você até parece uma garota inocente, assim, sentada em baixo dessa árvore com um livro no colo..."

"Vai de danar, Black!" Xingou sem desviar os olhos do livro.

"... uma pessoa com um coração", ele completou como se ela nem ao menos tivesse aberto a boca.

"Eu tenho um coração." Um dos cantos da boca com os lábios vermelhos se ergueu. "Ele só é feito de titânio."

"Metal trouxa?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Belatriz ainda o ignorou.

Ela tinha que admitir, era legal brigar com ele. Quer dizer, ela se enchia facilmente da Fútil-Narcisa e da Babaca-Andrômeda.

Sirius ao menos lhe proporcionava diversão.

Mas hoje ela não queria diversão. Não diversão vinda de Sirius Black.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e voltou a sua leitura.

"Mudou o vestuário hoje?" Ele tentou novamente. "De calça jeans para vestidos pretos. Mas eu tenho que admitir, eles combinam mais com você – uma Black."

Ela rolou os olhos e deixou o livro de lado, se levantando.

"Você também é um Black." Ela revidou. "Um Black que queria ser Potter. Vamos lá, admita que você morre de inveja daquele estúpido do Tiago, Sirius. Seja franco e diga que você renega o sangue que corre em suas veias, o sangue 'do mal', porque você queria ser o Potter." Cuspiu tudo para cima dele. "Você tenta ser bom, mas o sangue é mais forte. Você não consegue se controlar o tempo todo."

"Você não..." Ele tentou interrompê-la. Sua estava voz alta.

"Eu não o quê?" Ela gritou. "Eu não tenho o direito de dizer essas verdades que você nega até para si mesmo? Puta merda, Sirius! Seja um Black!" Ela alcançou o braço dele, enfiando suas unhas na carne pela força do aperto. "Deixe de ser a ovelha negra e renegar o seu sangue. Talvez assim você consiga o reconhecimento que finge que não quer." Sugestivamente, forçou ainda mais suas unhas no braço dele.

"Preocupada comigo, Bela querida? Você não parece mais tão indiferente agora." Ele era sarcástico – como um Black.

Ela sorriu. Estava lá. Era como tinha dito: o sangue era mais forte.

"Você não merece a minha preocupação, Sirius." Ela soltou o braço dele. Os dedos pálidos roçaram por um momento na pele dele e então tremeram – ela ignorou aquilo perfeitamente. "Nada mais do que indiferença para a ovelha negra." E então abriu outro sorriso.

Sirius notou o brilho dos olhos dela. Quase azuis de tão negros. Aquele brilho enlouquecido que preenchia suas expressões, contornando a boca e fazendo-a ficar com um ar histérico.

"Você sabem o que dizem: o contrário do amor é ódio. Mas eu acredito que seja indiferença", ele murmurou. Inconscientemente, deu alguns passos para se aproximar mais dela.

"Eu não poderia amar você, Black." A risada histérica disfarçava o desespero que estava tomando conta dela. "Não há espaço para amor dentro do meu coração."

"Não há espaço para o amor no coração de qualquer Black", Sirius emendou por sob a respiração, em um tom baixo. Só que alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

"Você se inclui nisso?" E lá estava de novo, aquele brilho que parecia não querer deixá-la.

Aquele brilho que _a _pertencia.

Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez."

"Isso é..." rodou em sua cabeça atrás da palavra correta. "Surpreendente." Essa estava boa. Mantinha a conversa em um nível formal, impedindo que o assunto se aprofundasse mais.

"Tenho pena do pequeno Rudolf."

"Rodolfo. Rodolfo Lestrange." Bela corrigiu com a mandíbula cerrada.

_Lestrange_, Sirius pensou no futuro sobrenome de Belatriz. Parecia um palavrão. "Que seja."

"Mas, sabe, entramos em um ponto interessante da conversa." Mordeu o lábio inferior e então suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e abaixaram duas vezes, como se iniciassem uma dúvida interessante. "_Marlene._" O nome saiu quase cantado de sua boca.

Sirius bufou. "Querendo aprofundar o assunto, querida?"

"Não me chame assim!" Ela colocou um dedo no peito dele com força. "Não me chame de querida."

"Querida é algum termo reservado só ao pequeno Rudolf, Bela?" Ele olhava nos olhos dela. E, dentro deles, ele se via. "Que profundos estamos hoje, não acha? Primeiro conversamos sobre família, depois sobre amor e agora já estamos até usando apelidos carinhosos. Qual é o próximo passo? Dizermos que nos amamos e nos abraçamos como dois primos felizes?" Era ironia. Pura e simples.

"Você nunca vai ouvir a palavra 'amor' da minha boca sendo direcionada a qualquer pessoa, Black. Isso é uma promessa."

Aquilo, de alguma forma estranha – insana, como a própria Belatriz –, o afetou. Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. A energia estava em volta deles, ali, os atraindo e os repelindo ao mesmo tempo. Pólos opostos e compatíveis, juntos. Era estranho. Anormal.

"Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas, Belatriz." Ele tinha usado o seu nome completo. E o tom era sério. Ela sentiu um arrepio se iniciar no começo de sua coluna mas o parou a tempo.

Qual é! Aquele era o Sirius Black! A ovelha negra, o idiota que renega o sangue, o seu primo!

"Não as minhas promessas." Isso tinha som de desafio.

Não para ele, para ela. Porque só ela se lembrava de como era quando criança, sendo rejeitada por quem queria ser notada. Ganhando indiferença de quem queria afeição. Mas quem diria que todo aquele ódio de Belatriz Black na direção de Sirius teria outro motivo além do óbvio? Um amor reprimido talvez?

Não, reprimido não era o suficiente. Um amor sufocado, devastado, comprimido, socado lá no fundo, pisoteado – todos os atos feitos por ela mesma. Mas essa era uma bela ironia. Porque, ao se fingir de forte, Belatriz se tornou imbatível.

Ninguém podia detê-la. E isso incluía Sirius Black.

Ela se virou, agachou e pegou o seu livro. Então, em passos rápidos seguia em direção da casa.

Sirius correu até ela e agarrou o braço coberto pelo tecido grosso do vestido que ela usava. Trouxe o corpo dela junto ao seu, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Aquele vestido podia ter todos os defeitos o mundo – muito pesado, nada arejado, cheio de babados perto do pescoço, a cor não a valorizava... – mas ele marcava bem a cintura de Belatriz. E aquele foi o rumo dos pensamentos de Sirius naquele momento.

A cintura, a barriga, as cochas, os braços, o pescoço, os lábios... _Tudo_, de Belatriz.

Ela era um monstro. Um lindo monstro.

E, naquele momento, ele precisava ser o centro dos pensamentos dela também. Já que ele estava pensando nela, ele a faria pagar na mesma moeda. Olho por olho.

Sem se permitir pensar muito no assunto, Sirius deslizou as mãos pelas costelas de Belatriz, pressionando ainda mais o corpo dela junto ao seu. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. Foi aí que ele a beijou.

E, inferno, os lábios dela tinham um gosto viciante. Sem poder se conter, ele acelerou o beijo. Mordiscava o lábio inferior dela, deliciado com a sensação de obtê-lo entre seus dentes. E então o sugava. Ah, como aquilo era bom.

Belatriz apenas ficava parada. Ela se obrigava a isso.

Mas não era como se Sirius ligasse.

Querendo mais, ele passou a língua nos lábios dela. O calor da boca dela era reconfortante. Ele sentia o seu gosto, o seu cheiro dela em sua língua. Era intenso, avassalador mas também confortável. Como se ele tivesse esperado sua vida toda só para sentir aquilo,_ isso_. E a espera tinha valido à pena.

Um fio de consciência passou pela cabeça de Bela e ela se agarrou a ele. Ela estava em um mar revolto e aquilo era a corda que a tiraria de lá, que a libertaria das ondas que se apoderavam dela. Então ela colocou as duas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou.

Sem olhar para trás, continuou andando até a casa.

Ouviu o grito de Sirius. "Volte aqui, Bela! Não me deixe falando sozinho, querida!"

Aliviada, notou que o tom sarcástico foi empregado quando ele falou 'querida'. Era o Sirius-mal-que-finge-ser-bom-Black de novo. Com ele ela poderia lidar.

Ela gritou em resposta também. "Nós não conseguimos manter uma conversa de fato, Black." E era verdade.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, quando a mansão dos Black estava povoada por pessoas importantes do mundo da magia, Sirius observava Belatriz. O beijo de antes ainda rodando seus pensamentos.<p>

Ela estava com o seu noivo. Parecia entediada.

Mas então, como se percebesse que estava sendo assistida por ele, Belatriz apoiou a sua cabeça nos ombros de _Rudolf_ em um gesto altamente incomum de carinho (naquele caso, um carinho fingido). E depois ela sorriu para Sirius. Seus olhos queimavam de acidez.

Ele lhe deu apenas um sorriso seco.

Afinal, ela era a sua odiada prima. Mas a verdade é que ele amava odiá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
